


Creepy Crawlies

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [11]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 10: Cobwebs
“Wow, that’s creepy.” 
“If there is a spider on me, Mark, I swear to God I’m going to murder you.”
This one is kind of short, but I wanted to stop it where it was so I wouldn’t uselessly ramble.  I hope you enjoy it anyway!





	

“Shut the fuck up.  I thought it was the end for me, okay?” 

Mark was bend over, hands on his knees and laughing so hard he was nearly crying.  “I’ve never seen you move so fast in my life” he gasped.  

“I was in survival mode.” 

Mark burst into another bout of giggles, “Ninja mode: activated.  Holy fuck, Jack my lungs hurt.” 

“You know,” Jack said, crossing his arms and frowning at him, “most people would be thrilled or turned on or _something_ at the sight of their boyfriend half naked.  Not you. You fucking laugh at him.” 

Mark wiped his tears away and tried to rid himself of his giggled, only half succeeding.  He took one look at Jack and had to cover his mouth to try and hide the huge grin and the overwhelming need to laugh.  “Who knew all it took to turn you into The Flash-“

“Was that a fucking pun-“

“-was for you to walk into a cobweb.” 

Jack sighed and began to rub at his temple, “It was a giant one.  You don’t know.  Godzilla’s spider cousin could have been living in that damn thing.  Now shut up and check me for spiders.” 

“Wow, that’s creepy.” 

“If there is a spider on me, Mark, I swear to God I’m going to murder you.” 

“Oh relax, you’re free of creepy crawlies.  Except for that giant tarantula.  You’re good.” 

Jack flipped him off over his shoulder.


End file.
